User blog:Aranryanchampion/MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENTS FOR THE DLC-ERA!!
Greetings everyone, I am ARC and I am here to confirm some really huge things for the future of "Super ARC Bros. Brawl". But first, let me get across that I am trying to make sure that the DLC-era will start at the earliest this weekend with either Tanya's moveset or Assist Trophies ROUND 4. In which you get to suggest which one should come first and which one should come later. But that is for later, now lets get to the main stuff! The removal of another non-fighting game character There seemed to be an overall agreement that the "Documentary character's" return was something that should happen and guess what, it will return. Not sure when, but it will at some point during the future schedule of DLC-characters. Also, as you can see, L. A. Grinch has joined his buddy 80's Shredder at the trash-land. The reason for this is the same as with 80's Shredder, I was not happy with how his moveset turned out and it would probably not be worth remaking him. I mean heck, his Final Smash does not even have a picture. So just like with 80's Shredder, if any of you want to try give them a better moveset, then feel free to do so. Just make sure that they take a shower before they get into the roster. LOL Like what L. A. Grinch stated, his stage will also be replaced with another winter-themed stage that will be announced at some point in the future. I am not sure when, but probably in the upcoming days. The fate of the Original 6 When I watched Aeon Calcos' and Cyber Sub-Zero's movesets again, I realized that you were right. I did a poor job with their movesets (even by fighting-game character standards) and even if I did remake them, they would probably not improve in the slightest. Which means that the only members left are the only ones that are not from a video game. Just because something was added in the game in the past, that doesn't mean that it is 100 % sealed and cannot be removed regardless of how bad it is. This was needed to make sure that the game becomes better. Also, Kamikirimusi is not removed because I was surprised that her moveset was actually interesting. So I think it was good that I watched her moveset again, or else she would have been removed as well. Who Will Be The FINAL FEMALE? So this means that three of the four open spots have been taken by future characters, however... I will announce the results for this poll in around this weekend and the winner will make it into the roster. Once I have seen the results and added the "ultimate winning beauty" into the roster. So who will be the FINAL FEMALE? Celica A. Mercury, Kaihime, Medaka Kurokami or Zoe Hirashima? You decide and hopefully, I do screw something up again either because I am misinformed and/or being hypocritical. Hopefully I managed to make a good compromise for the fighting-game-controversy, two of them will be removed and only one will be added into the roster. (Well two if Celica A. Mercury gets voted for the last spot). Aslo, to GreenEmoPunkGirl, if you are reading this. Please do not get mad if you do not end up in the roster. At least I cared enough to add you to the list of suggestions, so I am sorry if you don't get in. But just to let you know, I do not dislike you or anything. I guess we will see what happens with the results. The Conclusion Throughout the upcoming days, I will clean-up the pages of these characters and Super ARC Bros. Brawl's general pages to be updated for the future. Hopefully, I will get full control of this clean-up so that other people do not show up and “help” me with this. I do appreciate that you help me, but if I am not asking for help, then the help can do more harm than good. I am sorry, but it is true. Remember, I will do the clean-up in my own pace, so please do not become impatient and start doing the work for me, it really makes me think that I have no control over my own game. Like I said earlier in this blog, I am looking to start the DLC-era this weekend at earliest. Maybe it will come later, but I cannot say for sure because personal circumstances might change the plans. I really hope that you will enjoy the characters that I have planned for the future and I probably would not have be able to fix this mess alone. Thank you for putting me on the right track, I do listen to your suggestions but I am still the one that have to make the final decisions regarding this game. Thank you very much for reading this update, I am ARC and I will see you all in the near future :) Category:Blog posts Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Announcement Category:Updates Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters